I'm gonna drink your tears tonight
by Girlsareguns
Summary: Un OS très court - et très triste aussi - sur le couple Sebastian/Blaine.


Par où commencer...

Encore un OS qui est tellement court que je doute moi même, que l'on puisse vraiment le qualifier en tant que tel...

**Ensuite je voudrais encore une fois remercier tout ceux qui ont commenter celui que j'avais posté il y a un bout déjà.**

**Vous ne savez même pas à quel point cela me va droit au coeur !**

Pour dire vrai, actuellement je passe l'essentiel de mon temps sur tumblr, un blog bien évidemment consacrer à SEBLAINE. (Sans déconner... hahaha.)

J'écris beaucoup, fais beaucoup d'analyses mais les fictions ne sont toujours pas là même si l'inspiration ne manque pas... Je crois simplement que j'ai besoin de ça. Après avoir écrit une fic à chapitres, il faut probablement que je reprenne un peu de poil de la bête comme on dit !

J'étais partie sur une seconde fic qui, je pense, n'aura pas de suite même si j'avais déjà des idées en tête et que je savais où aller... Enfin qui sait, il y en aura peut être une ! Tout dépend de... Je sais pas trop en fait, tout dépendra de la coopération entre mon cerveau et mon habilité à écrire. :P

De toutes façons j'aime tellement ces deux là que vous pouvez être sûrs que je reviendrais bientôt, et pour de bon cette fois.

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit voici ce court OS qui m'est venu de nul part, en espérant qu'il vous plaise...

Bonne lecture. :))))

* * *

Une larme, puis une seconde, et une troisième très vite suivie d'une quatrième.

Sebastian les regardait tomber en cascade, le coeur meurtri.

Certaines venaient rouler tout au long de sa mâchoire serrée tandis que d'autres s'écrasaient ici et là sur la seule joue visible à l'endroit où il se tenait.

Blaine était inconsolable.

Et Sebastian ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il était tout simplement impuissant.

Instinctivement, il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité pour pouvoir se tourner entièrement vers lui. Une boule de nerfs s'était alors logée dans son estomac, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, tandis qu'il sentait son cœur cogner frénétiquement contre sa poitrine.  
Il posa une main tremblante sur sa joue, ne le quittant pas une seule fois du regard.

Les complaintes de Blaine étaient insoutenables, ses soubresauts insupportables tandis que ses larmes tombaient toujours en rafale.  
À présent, Sebastian se tenait à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune garçon, son souffle chaud s'écrasant contre son cou. Il ferma les yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte, respirant bruyamment. Plus personne ne comptait, et plus rien n'existait autour d'eux lorsqu'il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue humide.

En un geste de réconfort, il avait franchit toutes les limites qu'il s'était imposé depuis qu'il avait fait face à l'insoutenable vérité. Il refusait toujours de l'admettre et ne préférait pas mettre de nom sur la réelle nature de ses sentiments mais il savait ce qu'il ressentait, les battements de son cœur le trahissant à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Blaine. Jamais personne auparavant ne l'avait fait se sentir de la sorte. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se voyait pas seulement exister à travers la haine qu'il inspirait aux autres, mais bel et bien lorsque son reguard croisait celui de l'ex Warbler. Ses paupières étaient une porte, ses yeux son monde, tandis qu'il avait transformé toute sa rancœur en joie immense.

Il n'avait plus besoin de se comporter en parfaite ordure dans le but d'obtenir l'attention de ceux qui l'entouraient; plus besoin de souffrir pour se sentir vivre; ne plus avoir à être en représentation constante car trop bien conscient de ses failles et terrifié par l'idée que quiconque ne puisse un jour les découvrir.

Il avait fini par l'accepter.

Tout un tas d'autres sentiments faisaient tourner ce monde et allumaient la flamme dans le cœur des gens et l'un d'entre eux, **c'était l'amour.**

Alors, Sebastian essuya une larme du bout des lèvres.

Blaine avait besoin de lui.

Il en essuya une seconde qui s'était attardée sur sa joue.

Et il avait besoin de Blaine.

Puis une troisième.

Même s'il senti l'adolescent se tendre à son contact, il n'émit aucune objection.

Et une quatrième.

Fesant voyager son souffle sur le visage du jeune homme, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que celui ci était maintenant silencieux, toutes traces de sa détresse précédente s'étant évaporées.

Plus aucunes plaintes, pas un seul hoquettement.

Alors, Sebastian vint poser ses lèvres sur le recoin de la bouche de Blaine.

Et sa réaction fut plus surprenante encore.

Il pivota légèrement, les yeux toujours clos.

Puis tourna lentement la tête, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian.

**Un baiser.**

Un simple baiser.

Tendre, doux et réconfortant, juste dans l'intimité du moment.

Un simple baiser, certes, mais aussi un présage d'espoir.

Comme une promesse faite au ciel, un besoin viscéral pour Blaine, un aveux feutré pour Sebastian.

Comme une simple louange faites aux anges, aussi chaste et aérien, le simple temps d'un _"je t'aime."_


End file.
